


Cerulean

by The_lovely_noodles



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ;), Angst, Crosspost from tumblr, Drabble, I've got a lot of whump to write aight and I love short unfinished business, Lance Angst, Lance dies and everything is sad, Langst, Multi, Non canon compliant, Other, Whump, alternate season 7 scene, season 7 fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 02:26:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16031063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_lovely_noodles/pseuds/The_lovely_noodles
Summary: Lance hopes that there's fireworks when he gets to heaven, otherwise- he's sorry.





	Cerulean

**Author's Note:**

> A request from Tumblr!! Love me a little fatalistic Langst. Just a wittle drabble

He hates how everyone else had it smoother than him, their lions rushing to meet with their paladins faster than Lance could summon his own Lion.  He wishes that he could be stronger, he prays that he could be stronger, hold out just a little longer for them to win.  

 

Victoria is down, her eyes flickering from the crash and Lance hopes that most of the armor to the brunt of damage.  He props his shield in front of them, hands shaking and jittery when he summons his rifle.  he can’t hide behind here, they’ll– they’ll be overwhelmed.  Lance leaves the shield in front of Victoria, making sure she’s safe and comfortable and he leaps out from behind, taking down the two ground soldiers who were assaulting them.  Two Down- they should be safe.  Just a little longer.  He prods Red harder, wants to beg him, wants to yell at him for being so stubborn.  If only his connection wasn’t so fucking flimsy! 

 

It rises up out of the dunes of the desert, kicking up dust and roaring.  Lance begs for it to be Red, but the next second he’s automatically clenching his rifle tight, cloaked in shadow, shielded from the beaming sun.  Lance is staring at the fighter, digging the handle of his rifle into his palm.  it seems as if time decided to slow down for him, to give him the opportunity to react.  

 

So Lance closes his eyes. 

 

Garlic Knots– Varadero– “We Make A Good Team”– His mouth seems to say, Stars– twinkling, the broadsword flashing in his hand– blue eyes– violet eyes– grey eyes.   _I’m sorry._  

**Author's Note:**

> hmu @Veltron and @Lungs-n-Langst to submit prompts and requests and generally to ask questions! I've been trying to just publish more on ao3 since I've risen from Zombie depression a month ago. 
> 
> Part two? Maybe. He'll stay dead tho :(


End file.
